


Like Father Like Son

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Bros Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: Day 1 prompt GENIUS of ScienceBrosWeek2018!!





	Like Father Like Son

Bruce frowned as he watched the kids playing on the jungle gym.

“Careful Jarvis used to tell me my face would stick that way whenever I made that face” Tony replied as he came and sat down next to Bruce.

Bruce didn’t acknowledge Tony’s presence making Tony raise an eyebrow in concern.

“Babe, you are starting to worry me” Tony finally said nudging Bruce.

Bruce jolted into awareness, then glanced at Tony “Sorry I was thinking” he said.

“About what?” Tony asked.

“I found the kids report cards in their bags today” Bruce began.

“Really? They give report cars in pre-school?” Tony asked.

“Yes Tony” Bruce sighed. “It’s supposed to get them ready for regular school” he added.

“So why the face? You aren’t worried about grades in pre-school are you?” Tony asked.

“No but I got a call from Mr. Williams today” Bruce began. “He wanted to clarify some of the comments he wrote” Bruce added. “Comments?” Tony asked worriedly. “He’s worried about Eddie” Bruce replied.

“Worried how?” Tony asked slowly.

“Apparently Eddie won’t make friends on his own, and Mr. Williams has reason to believe Eddie purposely says the wrong answer when he is called on-to name a few” Bruce replied quietly.

“How does he know Ed’s purposely saying the wrong answer?” Tony asked becoming defensive.

“When they have a pop quiz Eddie got all of the answers right” Bruce replied then sighed. “He’s afraid Eddie might not be able to assimilate into kindergarten at the rate he is going” he added.

“Ed’s just shy babe” Tony began but stopped when Bruce put a hand up.

“Do you know Eddie thinks people don’t like him?” Bruce asked.

Tony blinked shocked “How do you know that” he asked.

“A memory Hulk showed me” Bruce replied.

“Hulk showed you a memory?” Tony asked surprised.

“Either that or I am starting to remember some of what happens when he’s in charge” Bruce replied with a shrug.

“Tell me what you remember” Tony said.

_FLASHBACK_

Hulk smiled as saw the kids sitting at the table “Hi Babies” he said.

“GD” they yelled as they ran to him.

Hulk hugged both of them then motioned to the table “What doing?” he asked.

“Homework” Eddie replied quietly.

“But now it’s time to play” Ellie cheered.

Hulk looked at them “Do Need to finish?” he asked.

“No it’s easy” Eddie said.

“We can finish it later” Ellie added.

“Won’t To-ny and Banner be mad?” Hulk asked.

“No” they said in unison.

Hulk shrugged and nodded, allowing the kids to pull him outside.

“How’s skool?” Hulk asked as the twirled them in the yard.

“Fine I’ve made SOOOO many new friends” Ellie said laughing.

Hulk saw that Eddie wasn’t saying anything. “Ed-die made new friends?” Hulk asked.

Eddie shrugged “No” he admitted.

“Why?” Hulk asked.

“They don’t like me” he said.

“Why” Hulk asked.

“They look at me funny when I ask questions in class and play with Ellie instead of me” Eddie replied.

“Are kids mean to you?” Hulk asked, looking at the twins.

“Mean?” Ellie asked.

“Make you angry or sad” Hulk clarified.

“No” Ellie said as she ran to the slide.

“Ed-die are kids mean?” Hulk asked again.

“No, green daddy” Eddie replied.

Hulk knew Eddie wasn’t telling him something. But Hulk couldn’t fix this, he needed to show Banner this soon-Banner would know how to fix this.

_**END OF FLASHBACK** _

Tony blinked as Bruce finished his story “Wow you and the big guy have come a long way” he mused.

Bruce chuckled “I know” he replied.

“So why are we worried? The social thing or the fact that Eddie thinks no one likes him?” Tony asked.

Bruce shot him an exasperated look “All of it Tony” he said.

Tony held up his hands “I am just asking for clarification hon” he said calmly.

Bruce ran his hand through his hair “I want my children to never have to go through what I went through in school. I don’t want them to feel they need to hide from anyone either because of fear of being ridiculed or hurt” he said slowly. “But it looks like that’s what’s happening” he added.

Tony sighed and grabbed Bruce’s hand before it could run through his hair again. “They are in Pre-School-not middle or high school -This isn’t the same thing” he began. “We won’t let it turn into that” he added.

“So how do we fix this?” Bruce asked.

Tony stared at Bruce “I think we talk with Mr. Williams, then we talk with Ed” he began.

“We can develop a plan from that” he added.

Bruce nodded “that sounds good” he decided with a smile.

Tony chuckled as he turned to watch the kids, Bruce turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “What?” Bruce asked.

“It’s funny how they call the big guy GD sometimes, then others it’s back to green daddy” Tony replied. “I wonder why” he asked out loud.

Bruce smirked “I am sure they think it’s normal since everyone in this tower call Hulk something different every time they see him” he said.

Tony laughed “Probably right” he agreed.

“It might also be green daddy when they are trying to butter him up” Bruce replied.

“Hmm” Tony said. “I wonder where they got that from” he said.

Bruce deadpanned “I wonder too” he said.

Both men stared at the other than burst out laughing catching the twins attention. Eddie and Ellie were in front of them in seconds.

“Why are you two laughing?” Ellie asked curiously.

“We aren’t allowed to laugh now?” Tony asked smiling.

“No you can laugh” Eddie said.

“We just want to know what you are laughing about.” Ellie asked.

Bruce smiled “Sometimes dad makes me laugh” he said.

Tony laughed “Okay how does ice cream sound?” he asked.

“Yeah” all three yelled laughing.

Tony laughed “come on then” he said grabbing Bruce’s hand and pulling him up. Eddie immediately went for Bruce’s hand but Bruce stopped him.

“Ed maybe Dad would want you to hold his hand today?” he asked gently.

Eddie looked at Tony, who smiled “I would love to hold Ed’s hand” he replied holding out his hand.

Ellie rolled her eyes deciding to take measures into her own hands “Ed can hold dad’s hand” she said as she pulled Eddie to stand next to Tony. “And I will hold Dad’s hand” she said latching on to Bruce’s.

Bruce tried to suppress his laugh “Now that that’s settled” he said. “Next time honey you need to ask before you move someone okay?” he added to his daughter.

Ellie looked down “Sorry Daddy” she said.

Bruce raised her hand to his lips and kissed it and smiled down at her. “That’s okay sweetie” he said.

“Ice Cream” Ellie yelled and ran toward the tower-Eddie at her heels.

Both men looked at each other then started after their kids with smiles on their faces.


End file.
